The disclosure generally relates to a user equipment and, more particularly, to the uplink communications of encoded information bits of the user equipment.
Mobile communications have brought people so many conveniences and become indispensable in modern times. People are getting used to handling more and more tasks on the mobile communication devices, e.g., surfing the Internet, watching videos, and telephone conversations. In response to the increasing demand for faster mobile communications, many techniques have been proposed to improve the data rate of the mobile communications. For example, the carrier aggregation technique may be used to aggregate the bandwidth of multiple component carriers for increasing the communication data rates. Moreover, the channel state information (CSI) of the component carriers may be effectively utilized to adapt the communications to the channel conditions, and is crucial for achieving high data rate communications.
In the LTE and the future standards, the reporting of the CSI may frequently collide with the reporting of the acknowledgement information. In the earlier releases of the standards, the CSI is dropped when colliding with the acknowledgement information. Accordingly, the network may not timely receive the CSI for adjusting the communication parameters and the system performance might be affected. In the later releases, the simultaneous transmission of the multi-carrier acknowledgement information and the multi-carrier CSI is supported by using the PUCCH (physical uplink control channel) format 3 packets.
The error rate requirements for transmitting the acknowledgement information, the CSI and other information may be different. For example, the bit error rate (BER) requirement of the acknowledgement information (BER<=0.01) is higher than the BER of the CSI (BER<=0.1). To ensure the correct decoding of all the information, unnecessary transmission power and computation complexity are wasted on the information with lower error rate requirement (e.g., the CSI). Otherwise, the acknowledgement information or other important information may not be correctly decoded and the system performance may be seriously affected.